This type of connector is disclosed in JP-A-2008-177102 (hereinafter referred to as “patent document 1”). The connector disclosed in patent document 1 has a locking structure inside a fitting portion which is adapted for fitting connection to a mating connector as a connecting object. Herein, the connector having the locking structure inside the fitting portion is called a first type of connector.
When the first type of connector is miniaturized, its locking structure is significantly reduced in size. As a result, it is difficult to maintain a sufficient mechanical strength of locking components forming the locking structure. Moreover, it is also difficult to obtain a required locking strength.
In order to increase the strength of locking components, there is also available a connector of the type having a locking structure outside a fitting portion. Herein, this type of connector is called a second type of connector. When attaching the second type of connector to an attaching object, it is necessary that the attaching object be formed with an opening which is related to the locking structure.
There is also available a connector of the type having no locking structure. Herein, this type of connector is called a third type of connector. When attaching the third type of connector to an attaching object, it is not necessary that the attaching object be formed with an opening related to the locking structure.